My Little One
by Deadly Fangs
Summary: Something's happened to one of the Toa Nuva and no one knows what the Makuta has planned. He runs into some serious problems though, when a certain winged guest prevents him from getting what he wants. Rating and genres may change. Discontinued.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any BIONICLE characters or the island of Mata Nui. I do own June however, she's my OC for any/all BIONICLE stories I write and will remain as such.**

**So, it's been a while...okay, a long while, since I put up a Bionicle story. Not surprising, since my first two was when I was freaking new to the place and they flat out sucked. But I got a new idea floating around in this empty space I call my head and thought I would give it another shot. If you feel the need to tell me this sucks then please do it by PM or I will have the review deleted, understood?**

**And now, I will stop boring you. Story time!**

_**XxX**_

Yawning loudly, June slowly stretched out on the bed as sunlight filtered in through the window. All she really wanted to do was sleep in but she had duties to attend to. After stretching one more time she pushed herself up into a sitting postion, then off the bed itself. As she was doing this a bright green child suddenly popped out of nowhere and tackled her. Chuckling, she picked him up and smiled as he grinned brightly back at her.

"Good morning little life-dawn, did you have a good rest-sleep?" Smiling wider as he rapidly nodded his head, she put him back down and gently moved his mask back into its proper place. "Perfect...now, go get breakfast ready then we'll start your training."

It hadn't always been like this, she thought as the child ran into the main room to get their food ready and she got dressed for the day. Before, she hadn't been the protector of Le-Koro or the guardian of the child in the next room. She had been a Demention World Jumper, going from one world to the next and helping in whatever way she could to save the planet she was on. After many travels she had been dumped on the island of Mata Nui and had made quick friends with the people of the world. It was fun on the island, the most peaceful place she had ever been on yet she knew who she was up against. She had fought with him before after all...Makuta.

Grunting as she got lost in her thoughts, she finished getting dressed and walked out of the room, not being able to help but laugh when she saw fruit all over the table and the child's face. "Getting ahead of ourselfs are we? You know you're going to have to wash up now there's no way you're walking out of this hut looking like that. Go on now, I'll clean up."

"June? When will I be dawn-dusk enough to protect Koro?" Bright green eyes, much brighter then his colouring, looked up at her with such hope that she had to sigh. She KNEW it wasn't a good idea for Tahu to be alone with him when he was like this. He had let something slip of what he had been before.

Kneeling down June gently ran her hand over the left side of his mask, lightly fingering the scar that showed what he had been through before answering. "In time you will...but you're still far to young to take on such a duty. And your training is nowhere near complete." She paused when he lowered his face to the floor and sniffled, then pulled him close in a hug. "I know you remember things about how they were before, but you have to put that behind you for now. And ignore what Tahu says, he's just jealous you're so freaking cute." She lightly rubbed his back as a small chuckle escaped him, a sign that he was already feeling better. "Now, go wash up. Training starts shortly."

When the fruit had been put away and the child had been cleaned, they walked out of the hut and into the bright morning light, waving at the matoran who greeted them. It was a common sight, an organic flyer with a small child clinging to her tail as they headed through the village to one of it's edges so they could get to what June liked to call the training grounds. It took longer then what she would have liked but they managed to get there within a fair amount of time. There was still plently of sunlight for what she wanted to get done this morning.

"Alright, I think it's about time we tried to get you used to gliding again. Your areo slicers are on that jut on the clift, I want you to climb up then glide back down to me, okay? I'll catch you, you know I will."

"B...but June..."

"No buts. Just do your best, that's all we're here to do. Try." It took several more moments to convince the child to climb up the clift, June making sure that she was right beside him the whole time to catch him incase he was to slip. Had he been smaller and younger, she would have had him cling to her back as she climbed the walls then fly down with him in her arms, just so he would get use to it. But he was older, and he had to learn to do things on his own. Nodding when he got to the jut with only slipping twice she pushed herself from the wall while spreading her wings and glided back to the forest floor. When she landed, she looked back up at him and smiled. "See? Nothing to it! Do what I've been showing you for the past month and you'll be great!"

The poor child was shaking and who could blame him? His guardian was much older then him and knew what she was doing. He could remember bits and pieces of doing this before but he was terrified he would fall to his death. "I can't! I'm to scared! Please get me down!"

June's gaze soften but shook her head. He needed to learn. "I know you're scared and that's perfectly fine. But how will you know you can't do it if you don't try? I'll guide you through it...first hold your 'wings' the way I showed you. Good, now step closer to the edge but not enough to fall off. Now, when you jump off, attatch them to your feet and glide down to me. I know you can do it."

At first it looked like he would be able to make it. He followed her directions to the letter but as he was about to jump off a still breeze blew through the clearing and began to force the child high then he ever went before alone. "SISTER!"

Eyes widening when she heard her small charge let out a shrill cry, she flapped her wings hard and bolted from the forest floor and into the air, allowing the wind that was taking the child away to push herself closer to him. When he started to tumble to the side she folded her wings close to her body and allowed herself to free fall until just the very last moment when he was about to pass her. Catching him gently, she held the sobbing child close and made gentle calming noises.

"I've got you Lewa, I've got you..."

**Bet you guys didn't see that one coming did ya? Yes, Lewa's a kid now and it'll be explained in furture chapters what happend and why June is the one taking care of him.**

**Remember! Reading + Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs!**

****Critics United, if you find that I somehow broke a rule do NOT tell me by review, let me know via PM, thank you.****


End file.
